Good Boy
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Alec was stripped of his Marks when his family found out he's gay and its led him down a dark path that has landed him on his knees at the feet of the Lord of the Dark Shadowhunters. When Master Sebastian loans him out again, Alexander thinks it will just be another violent blur, but is this one different? AU. SebastianxAlec, MagnusxAlec. Cowritten with Adrelaide
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck yes…" Master Sebastian hissed, his load sliding down his boy's throat as his hands twined in his dark hair, pulling hard. "Good boy…" Master Sebastian loosened his grip on the boy's head and he swallowed the very last drops of his seed, but continued to suck lightly, awaiting his permission. "You may sit up, Alexander."

The dark haired boy, Alexander, sat back on his ankles, knees spread, hands on his thighs, his eyes on the hardwood floor between his legs. Being told he was a 'good boy' by Master Sebastian was a rare occasion, but Alexander had learned by now not to get his hoped up of a reward. After all, it was just a morning blow job. The fact that he had been 'complimented' probably had more to do with Master Sebastian being in a rare good mood than Alec giving an extraordinarily good blow job.

Master Sebastian snapped his fingers and a servant placed a plate of food between Alexander's spread thighs. "You may eat," Master Sebastian allowed, and Alec dug into his food, on the verge of an animalistic manner, but civilized enough that Master Sebastian would not punish him for a lack of manners. "You may look at me." Alexander knew it wasn't so much an allowance as a command. His eyes shot up to look at his Master's face as he chewed his food.

"You are going to meet someone very important today," Master Sebastian said in his authoritative voice. Alexander knew what this meant. It wasn't just a meeting. "He is a very important man. If he likes you, you may get to spend some time with him," as if being loaned out to another sex lord by his Master was a gift. Most of the time it wasn't. Usually the crowd that took loaners were the ones who were too cruel or violent to keep their own slaves. "If you make him happy, you make Master happy, and you will be rewarded. Do you understand?" Master Sebastian reached out to run his finger down the center of Alec's bare chest to the unbuttoned waist of his dirty blue jeans. Alec nodded shakily. "Speak."

"Yes Master, I understand," Alec said blandly.

Master Sebastian slapped his cheek hard a little harder than would normally be considered playful, but Alexander was used to it. "You will go upstairs and dress nicely. You will not wear a collar for this meeting. And you may shower. You may finish eating first." With that Master Sebastian returned to his newspaper.

Alexander was released to his room after he'd finished his food, and he scurried up the stairs once he was out of Master Sebastian's sight. His room was immaculate. It was the one place he truly had to himself in this house. The walls were white, the bedspread a soft gold, and the floors a dark hard wood.

There were no personal affects in the room save for a half-folded picture of his sister that remained shoved under his pillow. Alexander hadn't been allowed to take any of his things with him when his marks were stripped and he was banished from the shadowhunter world after he came out. He knew the ramifications of being gay in the Shadowhunter community, and he never would have come out if he had a choice, but his parents had caught him trying to kiss his parabatai and before he could even realize the trouble he'd gotten himself into, he was before the Clave.

Now here he was, working for the Lord of the Dark Shadowhunters as a sex slave. He got one day off every two weeks and all of his needs for housing and food taken care of. Although the food was conditional.

Alec didn't think often about how he got here, and even as the thought touched his mind at the thought of his past, he shook it away and walked towards his dresser. He pulled out a tight black button down shirt that advertised his pecks and then a pair of gray pencil legged stretchy slacks. Alec didn't own any 'work' clothes that weren't stretchy. He couldn't exactly 'assume the position' in a pair of skinny jeans.

Alec walked into the small bathroom adjoined to his room and turned on the water to full heat. Master Sebastian had been rougher than usual with him lately. Alexander had been surprised by his generosity this morning. It was so out of character with his mood lately, but Alec wasn't going to complain.

He got showered and dressed and looked himself over in the mirror. The shirt was tight, but that was how it was meant to be. If the shirt wasn't tight, he wasn't wearing one at all. Alec bit his lip, something that Master Sebastian loathed, claiming that it chapped them.

Alec took a deep breath and fidgeted with his shirt. _Maybe this one will be different_, he told himself, even though he knew it probably wasn't very true.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus studied the blood-stained needles littering the floor with a mild sense of disgust. The room was windowless and entirely made of cement. A drain that had seen more than water in it's lifetime was tucked innocently in a corner. In the center of the room a chair sat, occupied by a man that looked like he was an inch from death. Blood poured from wounds, burns and bruises dotting his skin. It was enough to make a human empty their stomachs. Luckily, Magnus wasn't human. His golden eyes were dark as he strode forward, his hair limp without gel. He was dressed somberly in a black dress shirt and dark grey jeans. He'd been going for semi-formal, the last time he'd graced Sebastian with his presence, his Armani suit had been ruined by some stranger bleeding out all over him.

"P-Please..." Magnus eyed the man. Chained to a metal chair, leather straps pining down his limbs, he was the average sort of fellow, boring brown hair and boring green eyes, not at all worth crossing Sebastian in any way. "Please don't kill me." Magnus shook his head, sighing when the man began to cry.

"I'm not going to kill you." Magnus said, seeing the hope that sprang into the victim's eyes. Healing magic sprang from his fingertips, blue sparks healing the burns and cuts along the man's arms. He knelt down next to the man's side, cutting off the stream of 'thank you's. "But in about an hour, you're going to wish I had." He added grimly.

Magnus closed the metal door of the room with a loud clang, giving the once over to two of Sebastian's cronies. They were like twins, matching suits and all, their eyes carrying that same carefully blank look in them, as if shut off to the world around them.

"There, he'll last until Sebastian decides to stop by for a visit." Magnus wanted nothing more to get out of this place. The lower levels of the manor were lined in dark metal, like something out of a horror movie. "I'll be collecting my payment from the two of you, I suppose?" He asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Master Sebastian would like to thank you personally for your services." That made Magnus pause. He looked up at the tall, imposing man, trying to read the man's face.

"Oh, really?" Magnus asked lowly. The man nodded, his dark eyes fixed on the warlock.

"Yes, he's invited you to lunch today. I'll be taking you there." Magnus felt a strange sense of foreboding, but he followed the man anyways. He'd done business with Sebastian before, had gotten paid for his top-tier service and then left in one piece. Why would today be any different?

"Very well then, though I don't think I'm properly dressed for a business lunch." Magnus drawled as the large man turned, walking down the hallway. After a moment Magnus followed, glancing behind him. Cronies #2 smiled at him, flashing black fangs, his eyes red. The warlock turned away, keeping his gaze on the stairs, refusing to let his mind wander.

Sebastian's manor made Magnus want to go on a interior design rampage. Metal death basement aside, the main floor of the man's home was all marble and wood, styled in various shades of red and black that did nothing for the high ceilings or extensive hallways. Magnus honestly thought a touch of turquoise would do the place wonders, though he wasn't stupid enough to voice his own opinion around his client. Watching a teenager disembowel their maid with a dinner platter was more than enough incentive to shut Magnus up, the money the only thing made him come back every time Sebastian requested his help.

Crony #1 paused outside a set of double doors lined with gold, and Magnus struggled not to roll his eyes. The doors swung back with a grand gesture, and there Sebastian stood, dressed neatly in black, his pale features contrasting sharply with his black eyes. Magnus met those eyes evenly, seeing a fragment of hell far darker than his own lying in the depths of the boy's soul. Even though Magnus was 800 years his senior, the warlock couldn't help but glance away first.

"Magnus Bane." Sebastian greeted, smiling brightly, his arms opened wide, as if he was going to hug the warlock. Magnus froze, unsure of what to do, and Sebastian laughed, whirling around to disappear into the dining hall. "I suppose it's rather rude of me to call you here so suddenly, I'm sure you're busy with other things." Magnus entered the dining hall, following the blonde to a small circular table ringed by three chairs. It was out of place in the gigantic room, like a small metal island in a sea of black stone.

"It's nothing I can't put off. I've patched up that mundane you've got in the basement, though I don't know how long he'll last." Magnus added, sitting down at the table when Sebastian gestured for him to do so. "I hope you're not treating me to lunch as payment, we had an agreement." He added, watching sebastian warily. Sebastian sat down with a flourish, smiling at Magnus, his black eyes glittering with amusement.

"Of course not, I intend to pay you fully. Though, considering the long history we have together, I felt the need to give you a...bonus for your service." Sebastian rested his elbows on the table, waving his hand idly, a collection of servants moving forward with covered platters of food.

"A bonus?" Magnus echoed, looking curious, if not worried. Sebastian nodded, smiling, and that's when Magnus felt it. Something brushed against the front of his jeans and he nearly jumped out of his chair. He looked down, catching a flash of blue eyes before a wet heat enveloped his limp member. Magnus swore when the mouth got to work, completely professional. The warlock shuddered, burying his fingers into the boy's black hair, tugging lightly.

"Magnus, meet Alec. Your bonus." Sebastian said by way of introduction, moving to uncover the first platter of food.

**By: Adelaide**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec came into the dining room where Master Sebastian hosted his meetings, completely separate from the one where Alec had blown him only a few hours ago. As he entered through the servant's entrance, he took note that Master Sebastian was already there, a glass of something in his hand as he stared at one of the many priceless paintings on the wall. At the sound of Alec's entrance, Master Sebastian's head whipped around and Alec was quick to stand with his legs apart, hands clasped behind his back, and head down.

Alec could _feel_ the cruel, hungry smile on him. "Very good, Alexander. You're right on time. Close your eyes," Alec closed his eyes, and felt Master Sebastian's fingers on his chin, lifting it, and then the edge of the glass pressed to his lips, which he parted obediently. Sebastian gave him a sip of the bitter liquid, a red wine Alec realized. He swallowed slowly and Master Sebastian's hands left him.

"Our guest will be here shortly. If he asks you to speak, you will refer to him as Mr. Bane. Is this clear?"

Alec was surprised at the informality of the name; usually it was Sir or another Master, or sometimes even Mistress, which made Alec shudder. "Yes Master, I understand."

Sebastian slapped him in that almost-too-hard-to-be-playful way and stepped back. "You may open your eyes. Go to the table and prepare for lunch."

Alec's eyes snapped open and Master Sebastian's back was already to him. He hurried over to the table, but instead of taking one of the three seats, he ducked carefully underneath, knowing this is where Master Sebastian would want him. Alec assumed the position beneath the table, facing the chair opposite the one Master Sebastian always assumed.

Alec bowed his head and swallowed. He could give a lousy blow job, and make the client unhappy; then maybe he wouldn't have to be loaned out. Then again, if the client was unhappy, Master Sebastian would punish him, and with Master Sebastian's poor moods lately, Alec had gotten almost no pleasure, and definitely no relief from the painful arousal the punishment sometimes brought on.

So Alec would pull out all his tricks. He longed for that release, for some reward, for Master Sebastian to be proud of him.

He heard the voices then, and then Mr. Bane was seated in front of him.

"…I felt the need to give you a...bonus for your service." Master Sebastian said above him at the table. Alec knew this was his cue, and moved forward on his knees to ghost his hands over the man's crotch, undoing the button and zipper on his tight jeans. He took out his flaccid member, large enough to surprise Alec even in this state, and slid it into his mouth.

Alec looked up at the man with his bright blue eyes and he could see the lust there, the pleasure he got from seeing his eyes. _So he's that type_, Alec thought to himself. Usually Alec hated that, because the men's eyes were cold and sadistic, but he wouldn't mind looking into this man's eyes for hours, intrigued by the beautiful green gold cat entrancing him, leading him to slide willingly further onto the man's member as he tugged.

Alec had half of his length in his mouth now, and could feel him hardening by the second. Alec sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the underside of his member in his mouth, showing off a bit with the many tricks he'd learned to do with his tongue, all the while keeping eye contact with the man, a warlock Alec assumed. The man tugged again, harder, having no idea how much of a turn on it was for the boy. Alec slid down further on his cock which had become impossibly longer in its hardness. Alec took it to the point where it was bordering on his throat. He took a deep breath, knowing the opportunity for one after this point would be scarce, and let the thick head of his member slide into his throat, swallowing around it, which allowed him to take it farther.

There were still a good two inches before Alec could have him to the hilt, and it seemed impossible, but he didn't care. This man tasted so fucking _good_. Alec had no idea how long it had been since he'd enjoyed giving a blow job like this. That was when the man began fucking his mouth, sliding his cock fractionally in and out of Alec's throat. Alec swallowed each time he went back in, easing it down and Alec could barely believe it when his nose was tickled by the man's pubic hair, but he desperately needed to breathe. He looked at the man with that desperation in his eyes and the man hastily pulled him off by his hair, allowing Alec to gasp, letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure and thanks that he knew would anger Master Sebastian. This was about the pleasure of Mr. Bane, not Alec, and even if Alec was rewarded, he would probably have to pay for the slip. Right now though, Alec didn't care.

He dove his mouth back onto the man's cock, twisting his head as he went down, bobbing and twisting and taking in as much as he could. He could feel the throbbing in the warlock's member and knew that he was close. Alec began the process of attempting to take his whole length in his mouth again, working his way down, and swallowing, letting up again, and swallowing harder. Alec felt that tickle on his nose again and swallowed one more time so that his nose was pressed to the hot skin of Mr. Bane's groin, and felt the man come hard down his throat, so far down that Alec, somewhat regrettably, didn't get to taste a drop. Alec swallowed again and again, taking his seed like it was the only thing he would eat today, which some days it was, but unless Master Sebastian was seriously offended by his slip, he had no doubt that he would go to bed well fed tonight.

Alec waited until Mr. Bane began to go soft again and had nothing left to give before he ever so slowly slipped his mouth off, tucking him back into his pants and zipping them up, before looking up at the man with his startling blue eyes, hoping, but trying so hard not to beg, for praise or acceptance, something to show that he really was a good boy.

**By: Caithrine**


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus let out a shaky breath, his gaze running over the teen's face, his fingers petting his head in praise. He risked a glance at Sebastian, watching as his face twitching slightly in mixed approval and annoyance. Magnus shifted slightly, his leg sliding out. He let the boy, Alec, rest his head against his thigh, his fingers still running through the soft, black hair. He met Sebastian's gaze, studying the teen for a long moment.

"This boy is my bonus?" He asked, his voice carefully neutral. Sebastian nodded at him. "What do you mean by bonus? An hour? A night?" Magnus asked, worried about the grin that sprung up on Sebastian's face.

"Depends..." Sebastian's expression changed to one of mild satisfaction, like he was circling his injured prey. "How long would you like to keep him?" Magnus blinked once, his cat eyes fixed on Sebastian's face. In all honestly, he found the boy entirely charming physically, and as far as...experience went, he was obviously well trained. That bit was often a turn off for Magnus. The broken ones were always rather depressing.

"I wouldn't know yet." Magnus mused aloud. "It's hard to tell the full scope of a person's...potential when you've only known them for roughly fifteen minutes." He sent Alec a small smile, as if to reassure him. Sebastian studied the warlock for a long moment.

"Well, how about this. A sort of...trial period." Sebastian waved his hand lightly through the air. "You keep him for one week. At the end if you still want him, we'll work something out. If not, well, I'm sure someone else will take him eventually." Sebastian sighed, as if the thought was a minor annoyance to him. The idea of Alec serving another didn't sit well with Magnus, he frowned looking back down at the boy.

"I suppose that sounds fair." He murmured, tugging lightly at Alec's hair. "When does this little bargain begin?" He asked, earning a laugh from Sebastian.

"Oh, tomorrow at the earliest. We still need to discuss a few things, Alec and I." Sebastian replied with a sinister grin. Magnus paused, his gaze snapping to Alec's face to see the boy's reaction.

"I see..." Magnus replied, glancing back up at Sebastian. "How long have you had him?" He asked, wondering just how worn down the boy was. He could see a faint glimmer of light in Alec's eyes, though he didn't know if it was his imagination or not. He did know that with every day that passed that flicker of light would die more and more, until there was nothing left.

"Oh, at least six months or so." Sebastian said absentmindedly, stabbing his fork into a thick cut of steak, moving it to his own plate. He began to cut into the meat, it was cooked rare, the blood flowing out onto the plate. Magnus reached out, settling for a dinner roll. He tore the bread in half, holding one half out to Alec. "Oh, come on, Magnus. Don't feed him scraps." Sebastian sighed like a disappointed parent, taking a bite of the steak. Magnus glanced over at him.

"It'd be bad hospitality to send me a half-starved gift, wouldn't you say?" Magnus replied, letting Alec take the roll. "Eat it." He smiled at Alec, watching Sebastian roll his eyes.

"I suppose." Sebastian busied himself with his meal, talking idly about everything from the weather to his latest victim, the one Magnus had just healed. "He's a ridiculous mundane, but the leader of the Boston pack has a thing for him. Recently her pack attacked a group of my men, so I figured retribution was needed." Magnus had busied himself with his fourth dinner roll, methodically tearing off pieces of bread to share with Alec.

"Foolish thought." He muttered, worried for Alec when he left. Sebastian's views on cruelty was skewed, twisted and broken beyond repair. The warlock worried for the teen's future.

"I know, but I suppose finding the scraps of her lover on her pack's doorstep will by more than enough incentive for her never to cross me again." Sebastian finished his steak, wiping his mouth and setting the napkin aside. He stood, Magnus mirroring the movement. "It's always a pleasure to have your company, Magnus. You seem to know exactly what to say in order to avoid getting yourself killed." Sebastian grinned, shaking the warlock's hand. "I'll have Alec dropped off at your loft around noon tomorrow, let's hope things go well for the two of you, yes?" Magnus nodded his head, dropping his hand the second Sebastian let it go. His gaze slid over to Alec, worried, nodding his head.

"Yes, I suppose we'll see." He replied, watching as Sebastian pulled a manilla folder from his pocket. It was heavy with the weight of Leviathan claws, the nearly priceless alchemical ingredient important for heavy duty scrying spells. "Thank you." He nodded his head, accepting the folder. "I look forward to tomorrow." He flashed Alec a reassuring grin, before turning to the exit, completely worried for the teen. He could take solace in the fact that Sebastian had to deliver Alec to him in once piece tomorrow, meaning he couldn't do anything too bad to the teen.

...right?


	5. Chapter 5

Alex melted into Mr. Bane's lap, happy to be reviewing the most approval he'd received since his first month with Master Sebastian. Alec wasn't a new toy anymore, and the more Master Sebastian got bored with him, the worse he was treated.

Alex frowned when Mr. Bane held out the bread to him. He battled with himself between whether to obey his order for him to eat, or heed Master Sebastian's order that he not be fed 'scraps'. His stomach was growling, even though he had had a plentiful breakfast, that had been his first meal in two days.

He reached up and took the bread, muttering, "Thank you Mr. Bane." He wanted to stuff the bread in  
His mouth and ask for more but he knew he might not get more, do he ate it slowly, savoring. Relief flooded through him every time he was given more.

When Mr. Bane got up to leave, a panic flooded through him though. He wondered of the man noted it in that last glance before he left, but the second the door opened, Alec returned to his proper position beneath the table.

Master Sebastian turned and came to stand before the boy, "Look at me," he snapped. Alec's head snapped up, instant terror flowing through him at the tone of his Master's voice. "I think you've eaten enough." Master Sebastian's voice was dark, and it made Alec's stomach rumble, thankfully not audibly.

Master Sebastian crouched down, gripping Alexander's chin hard enough to produce a dull ache. "What did you do wrong today, Alexander?"

Alec swallowed, and his voice was small when he replied, "I moaned, Master."

Master Sebastian's jaw tightened, "And why did you slip up?" Alec swallowed, not wanting to answer. It would only make Master Sebastian angry. The hand on Alec's chin left and seconds later Alec felt the harsh smack along his cheek. He had to force himself not to whimper, "Answer me."

"He tasted so good..." Alec whined, ashamed at himself for sounding so needy. And for just saying it out loud.

"Better than me?" Master Sebastian growled, sending Alec's eyes wide.

"N-no Master," he stuttered out in panic. Master Sebastian was far more angry with him than he'd thought he would be.

"Maybe you need a reminder," Sebastian growled again, thrusting his thumb forcefully into the boy's mouth.

Alec sucked obediently, gasping when Sebastian took it away, and stumbling to apologize, "No, Master. No one measures up to you. I'm yours, Master. Only yours."

A sick smirk twitched at Master Sebastian's lips, "My what?"

"Your slut," Alec replied softly, his eyes begin with his Master not to punish him.

Master Sebastian sat before him in silence for what felt a long time, causing the anxiety to rise in Alec. In the end Master Sebastian's face went flat and he spoke to Alec plainly, "You did well today, Alexander, despite your minor slip up. Remove your shirt and cross your wrists in front of you."

Alec did so obediently, pulling the shirt over his head without unbuttoning it. Master Sebastian took it from him as he crossed his wrists. Master Sebastian wound the shirt up then slid it under Alec's wrists, tying it securely around them. Master Sebastian stood, tugging on the fabric only a little more insistently than gentle.

Alec got to his feet, taking a breath of relief. Master Sebastian turned him to face the table, which had been cleared without Alec taking notice. Master Sebastian stood behind him, running his hand from his shoulders around front to his abs. Master Sebastian wasn't much taller than him, but it was enough to be significant as Alec's master leaned down to bite his ear. "You pleased Mr. Bane very much today. I believe you've earned your reward."

Master Sebastian's hands moved down to cup the front of his pants, where his member was still half erect from the excitement of sucking Mr. Bane. Master Sebastian hummed in his ear, "You really did enjoy our little guest, didn't you?"

"Yes, Master," Alec half moaned without hesitation, not wanting the pleasure to stop. Master Sebastian chuckled darkly and his hands slowly undid his pants, pushing them down. Alec could feel the bulge in the cloth of his Master's pants pressing against his lower back. "Reach your arms across the table, Alexander." Alec did as he was told and his master slid into him slowly, causing a tingling of pleasure to run up his spine. Each slow torturous thrust brought him closer to an edge he hadn't been allowed in weeks, but he still knew better than to come first. Alex moaned in sweet sweet release when he felt his Master explode in his depth, allowing himself to also come all over the tablecloth.

Master Sebastian left him there, sticky and spent as he pulled out and zipped his pants back up. "Go pack Alexander. You will be relieve of your morning duties tomorrow, but I expect you to be ready to leave by 11:30 sharp."

With that, Alec heard the dining room door slam, and let himself deft into a blissful sleep.


End file.
